Chase Smith
"Love failure as much as you desire success." Chase Smith, 765 AC Chase Smith is a Brony-Winnish politician, military tactician, psychologist, philosopher, and scientist. He was elected as the first president of the Winn Connected Republic. Chase Smith was born in Equestria, Bronyland. He was raised there until he was 17. At the age of 15, he was conscripted into the Royal Equestrian Forces, where he would serve for two years until the Bronyland Overthrow. After the Adagnitian Amalgamation, he was elected as the High Councillor of the New Winnish Republic. The Beginning The high pitched screeches of the Ravens fills my head as I wake up... "Gah, shut up you featherless birds!". It's time for service again. As I stretch my legs, I chuckle to myself as I remember it was my seventeenth birthday yesterday. "It's cold, usually," I thought, "I'll just walk to the sink with my blankets still on me.". I gazed at the door to my room with my arms unable to move, and with one big kick, BANG! "Fuck that hurts! Damn locks good.". Right before chucking to myself again, I hear loud noises outside of. Usually, construction doesn't begin this early in the morning, but much thought wasn't put into it. *Slurp*. My taste buds embraced the taste of caffeine once more, and I felt refreshed. Right before leaving my home, I questioned my mother on where my cousin had gone; she told me that he had business to attend too. As I opened my front door, a boy had just recently left the daily news at my feet, and just by the looks of it, it didn't bring good headlines. I tossed it aside thinking it was just some more corporate bullshit and resumed my routine as normal. 12 PM, High Noon Work was dull, patrol the high walls, detain Vadican travelers, then go home. But my daily entertainment comes from my carefree co-workers who always seem to have a competition on who can get the most bird kills with the ballista; it would be fun and games until our general would make everyone make five loops around the farms. I thought that life would go on like this forever, or at least until I was deployed in battle. I wouldn't be surprised if they honestly used me, even though I have no skill with the sword, only the bow, but this country always seems to enjoy getting into trouble. *Sigh*, but having the crossbow would be a joy as well, maybe ill have enough bits to purchase it from the merchant someday. 2:30 PM, Afternoon Finally, I grunt. As I wave goodbye to my general and comrades, my shift was finally over. The way home was always crowded, yet today it seemed almost dead silent and empty. Wondering what had happened, I shook it off and- *BOOM*......... Ringing... Everything hurts... My eyes opened as a flaming crater had suddenly appeared before my very eyes, A hard wall was on my back, I'm lying down somehow, the feel of dread looms above me. My arm was bleeding, I got up and ran to the constable as fast as I could, and by the time I got there, the building was on fire. I shouted if anyone was inside the building, I looked at my surroundings and saw no one, so without hesitation, I ran strait towards my home, as I turned I looked in shock as my home and many buildings surrounding it was on fire. Questions filled my head, was this planned? What is happening? Did someone try to kill my family and me? I sprinted for the castle gates and saw crowds as guards would push citizens away from the gates. I questioned everyone at the gates what was happening, yet all of them ignored me and continued rambling to the guardsmen. After squishing myself through the dense crowd, I saw a comrade from my branch, he looked terrified. I patted him and told him what was going on; he muttered out that a coup was happening. The chilling dread went down my spine once more, the feeling like I needed to move, yet there was nowhere to run. The crowd was growing louder and louder, yet one thing terrified us all the most, the roar of a dragon was approaching. With one last sense of dread, a memory of my necklace had come into my mind; I knew what had to be done. Without knowing what would happen if I used the enchantment on the necklace, I hesitantly chanted words and then . . . . . . Everything was pitch black. My eyes opened, and I saw what I thought was a dream... Soldiers. Many of them, charging in with a red banner I couldn't recognize, many of them speaking in a language I couldn't understand either, all of them ran beside me into the town. A stench had filled my nose as I began smelling the gas in the distance, the dragon was breathing down the town heavily. As I walked away from the chaotic scene, my mind had gone blank as if I couldn't think anymore, Where could I possibly go now? The Journey WIP .|centre]] Thousand year rule as President WIP Resignation Life after resignation Chase lived a normal life as a retired president after his resignation, where he lived in an apartment in Delenve City, browsing and surfing the internet and occasionally calling old friends. After hearing of Troy I's resurrection he would make visits to Agartha often and would chatter with Troy I. When an interviewer asked Chase on his thoughts about the Cleansing of Agartha, Chase responded that "he thought it was a great surprise and shame of the disease.", He also noted that Agartha may become annexed into WCR after the war was over. When interviewed after the Cleansing of Agartha, Chase was questioned whether or not he ever wanted to become the president again, Chase responded with "Aristarkh has been doing very well for this country, he even wants a referendum on whether or not there should be a 'third' president, I've already grown old and ever since my resignation, my life has been much less tense." After the Central War (Quoted from an Interview, 22 VC.) It is never the people's war, it is always the government. I learned this slowly after my resignation. I would always tell my own people, that casualties would be high, and "but the price of freedom is always high.". Now I regret those words every single day, in a way, I killed them. I have always lived with that guilt, that wars are but nothing except old men bickering and young men dying. The Winnish Insurgency (Recording date: around 24 VC) I remember. Upon my arrival at the memorial of those who had passed during the War of Thrones, I saw a boy with eyes gleaming in tears, yet his face was completely unmoved. I approached him and asked him who he was mourning for, he turned to me slowly, still stoic. He looked up to me and told me that his parents had passed away during the war. At that moment I knew he didn't know who I was. He didn't know that his father and mother, died because of my decision to intervene Agartha. At that moment, something shook within the deepest cells of my heart. I looked at him in silence. And I was frozen. A swarm of thoughts began polluting my mind. Just how long did it take me to realize? How many innocent lives have I taken? How much suffering have I put into my people? I looked away from the boy. With a bittersweet tone, I wished him to farewell and asked him for his name. His name was Conner Wellington. The Adagnitian Amalgamation and Life afterward After the Adagnitian Empire had bordered along the Free Winnish Republic, Chase ordered all insurgent forces to cease fire with any Adagnitian droids. He met OPTIMUS along the border and came to an agreement. Ever since then, he would reside inside of the New Winnish Republic, Lochinver, where he would govern the newly formed republic. OPTIMUS when at a public conference was asked about Chase, responded with "He has become much more intelligent. Yet he has lost his spirit in a way. His eyes used to be almost as if they were aflame, now they are dreary and somber. This could possibly be a side effect of immortality, or perhaps the sudden realization of his past actions has built up crushing guilt upon him. After all, not even kings have lived as long as him." After his attempted assassination had failed, he moved his workplace to the extremely Island of Halen off the coast of Adagnitio for higher security measures. Instead of a high-rise building, he now resides inside a bunker, where he said that he had not worked in a bunker for a very long time and that the newly constructed bunker had reminded him of his times as president before his resignation. Info Nobody knew what Chase Smith's real identity or face looks like, leading others to question his authority or personnel. His speeches are not in person, but instead through a pre-recorded message to the public through television. Before Chase came into power, he wrote a book about his life and thoughts about everything in great detail, he claimed at first that the book was never meant to be published, yet after the founding of WCR he wanted his citizens to understand his backstory more. A handful of people including Troy I only knew Chase's face before his resignation, albeit the majority of them has perished from age. After his resignation, his face was revealed to the public. Category:Rulers